Fruit Loops and a Bar
by Arones
Summary: Will had to do a double take because he couldn't believe what he had just seen.


He had to do a double take because he couldn't believe what he had just seen. She was blonde for sure, but he was positive that that was most definitely Helen Magnus standing in the cereal aisle of the grocery store pulling down a box of fruit loops to toss in her shopping cart. That would have been wonderful and odd in and of itself, but especially because Helen Magnus was a brunette and she was over a thousand miles away in Old City in their Sanctuary, not in a little no name town in Minnesota. He had been sent up to deal with a small outbreak of a the flu in some of the local abnormals that lived there and he'd only been there three days and needed a great amount of sustenance, or in other words, Guinness, and had thus made his way to the local market. He observed her as she looked at the box before setting it gently into the metal cart and pushed it further down the aisle to the dairy section.

There was no specific reason as to why he was hesitating, except that something didn't exactly feel right about her. Her hips weren't as broad, she wasn't dressed as she would normally be, her hair was straight and pulled back in a haphazard pony and she had on glasses on the top of her head, naturally meant for reading only. He followed her as she put some apples in a plastic bag followed by more fruit. When she picked up the grapefruit he was fairly certain that this was not Helen Magnus. He might not have been around Magnus for long, but one thing he knew was that she hated grapefruit. Actually it was more than that she claimed that she was allergic to the things. Deciding to introduce himself he moved up to the woman who had her back turned to him and pulled a grapefruit from in front of her.

"I'm Will." He stated simply giving her a wide smile and holding out his hand with the fruit in place.

"You've been following me."

His eyes scanned her face carefully; she had blue eyes that matched his bosses, lips that were full but these were painted with a light pink color that he could barely imagine Magnus painting her lips with. She had two earrings that dangled shortly looped into her ears; she had on no necklace and a diamond ring on her left hand when she reached up for the fruit. "Only for a little bit. I was working up some courage."

"Courage for what?" Her eyes left him and she slipped the fruit into another plastic bag before dropping them gently into her cart. She grabbed hold of the thick plastic that circled the metal handle of the cart and waited for him to answer.

Will was stunned for a moment, realizing that this woman was almost exactly like his boss. It took him a second to regain his tongue before he could answer. Smiling slightly he gave a quick quirk of his lips, "To talk to you of course."

"Ah…" She turned back to the fruit stands and started to ignore him. The way she had said the word was exactly as Helen would have said it. It was eerie. "You do realize I'm a married woman." She continued when she realized that he had followed her to the other side of the fruit stand.

"I do now." He sighed heavily and picked up a grapefruit and threw it in the air before catching it. He did this a few more times before pausing and looking at her again. "Doesn't mean you can't go out for a drink, does it? I'm new to town, here for a bit of a visit. I'm stuck here a few more days and I have nothing to do." Giving her the best and most innocent smile that he could muster he turned to her hoping she would reply. "Help a guy out?"

Letting out a huff of air she blew at her bangs that were parted to the opposite side than his bosses and looked at her watch. "I suppose that can be arranged. My husband is out of town for a few days and I do have to eat, but I warn you…" Her eyes locked on his to make her point very clear. "I was in the Air Force for years and I'm trained in level five hand to hand combat."

Will threw up his hands in mock surrender. "I won't try anything I promise."

"Good." She started to move off. "Be at Spectator's at eight. Know where it is?"

He nodded and she pushed the cart towards the line. "Hey!" He called it out after a second and waited until she stopped. "What's your name?"

The blush crept into her cheeks and she looked around. "Sam." She nodded at him before making her way to the register.

Will left the beer in the store fridge and bought enough for a snack and quick meal that only required him to heat it up. He was tired of eating out. His mind was swirling. She was Helen but she was so _not_ Helen. She was so different, the way she held herself, the way she reacted to the things that he said. He was lying on his bed after returning from to the motel and waiting for time to slowly tick by. Two days. He had two days left in this tiny ass little town in the middle of nowhere and he was already done with it. He turned on his side and watched as the red numbers on the digital clock provided by the only motel in town ticked slowly from 7:38 to 7:39.

Turning back to stare at the ceiling he wondered just exactly what it was he was doing going out to a bar with an obviously married woman that was reticent to meet with him in the first place and looked almost exactly like his very gorgeous boss. He almost jumped out of the bed when the phone resting against his stomach buzzed and surprised him. "Hello?"

"Will, how's everything going?"

"Great Magnus." He drew in a long and deep breath. Of course she would call him, right when he was thinking about her in a very unprofessional manner. "The vaccine you developed is working great, but it takes a few days to notice any results. There are a few more that need it, but everyone should be completely vaccinated by tomorrow. There have been no ill effects from it either. As of yet anyway."

"That's good." He could hear her fiddle with some papers and click away on her keyboard. She was no doubt multitasking and working on something else while speaking with him. It wasn't unnatural. "And are they recovering well enough?"

"Yeah." Again he was rubbing his hands over his face. "That's a bit slow going, but I think it's just that their immune systems aren't as strong as they thought. They seem to have most of it under control though."

"Would you like to come back early then?"

Will had a moment to make his decision. Either stay a few more days with very little work to do or go back to the Sanctuary and pick up where he left off. "Can I have a day to figure it out?"

He heard the pause in everything that she was doing. She had expected him to return. She had expected him to want to go back right away to get out of the backwoods that he had complained incessantly about being sent to. "Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, yeah." He said trying to placate her. Standing he moved into the tiny bathroom off the bedroom. He looked in the mirror and brushed a hand over his chin trying to decide if he should shave or not. "I just…" He took a deep breath knowing that she wanted an answer from him. He was debating on how honest to be. "I have a date, if you must know and as I've always said we need to have balanced lives Magnus, so I thought this might be a chance to work that out."

"A date, Will?" And she was back to typing. It wasn't an immediate or necessarily bad reason as to why he wanted to stay and he knew that she felt comfortable with his answer.

He smiled and chose not to shave. "Kinda?"

"You kind of have a date." She rephrased and stated back. It was a definite way to try and produce more information from him.

He groused. "Yes, Magnus, I kind of have a date tonight and I would actually like to go and…" he pulled the phone away and glanced at the time, "it's supposed to start in five minutes and I really must go so I'm not late."

She was chuckling at him; he could hear it even though she was obviously trying not to. "Alright, well have fun, be safe, and umm…" she thought for a moment, her smile growing as he could hear it in her voice. "Use protection and don't do anything I wouldn't do."

"Am I supposed to take that literally or metaphorically?" The image of Helen Magnus and Sam naked on a couch with long tangled limbs and exploring mouths entered into his mind. Helen sprawled and Sam's face buried between the brunette's legs.

She was fully laughing at him then. "Good night, Will." Hanging up before he could say anything else he heard the click and smirked at himself in the mirror.

"I certainly hope it's a good night." He grinned, ran his hands through his hair after sliding his phone into his pocket. Grabbing keys and wallet he left the room and made his way the two blocks to the bar; walking, since he was bound to be drunk by the end of the night. If anything only to prevent himself from moving beyond flirting with Sam and into territory that wasn't allowed. Upon arrival, he noted that she was seated in a booth in the back corner with a light ale in front of her. Taking a deep breath he moved the bar, requested a Guinness and settled in across from her. The safest position in his opinion. "Hey."

"Hello." She took a long pull from the chilled glass. Her shoulders were set and her eyes were refusing to look at him.

She was either nervous or her back was up for an entirely different reason, but she was tense for sure. "Started without me I see." He stretched his legs out and brought the drink to his lips savoring the flavor.

"You were late."

"Boss called."

"Ah." She took another long drink and still didn't look at him.

"Not curious as to what it is I do?"

"Not really."

"Geeze, tough crowd." He downed half his beer and leaned forward. "Tell you a secret." His voice was low and seductive.

"Alright." She was spinning the pint in her fingers.

He waited until she looked at him. Curling a finger and moving it he beckoned her closer. "I work with crazy creatures that go bump in the night. Did you know that sasquatches are real? They have to mate every five years, but they're not scary at all. They're actually quite like large teddy bears, that is, until they hit you on the back of the head."

"Do they growl as well?"

"Oh yes." Will sat back then, having successfully loosened the tightness in her shoulders by a notch. "They grunt too. Like sometimes they only talk to you in grunts. I've only ever met one sasquatch and he refuses to tell me his name. I think it's not very easy to pronounce and that's why." She took another slow sip as he took a large drag and almost finishing his beer off. "I swear he's like ten feet tall though. Not really, I think he's about half over six, but still gigantic." Will raised his hand in the air to show just how big his friend was. "Gi-gan-tic!"

Twenty minutes later, Will was finishing his third beer of the night as she was finishing her second. She was giggling at the stories that he was telling and he was sure she was assuming that he was making all of these crazy tales up. She wouldn't know any better. They were picking away at some cheese and bread that she had insisted on ordering when he felt her leg slip against his. He took a moment before pressing his back into hers slightly to test if she had done the move on purpose. When she didn't change her position he left it and went on to tell her a story about when Magnus took him to Scotland on his first mission.

"You've traveled a lot." She commented and grasped his hand lightly over the top of the table, her foot, now bare running up the inside of his leg. She was through her fourth beer and onto another one. He had lost count of how many she'd had in total and she'd already gone to the bathroom twice. Will had waited patiently each time, just as she had waited when he'd gone to relieve himself.

"Yeah, all over the world. Remote places and big places. Though it's all been for work and hardly ever for fun. Sometimes, the boss lets me have a bit of fun, like on this trip." He gave her a silly smile taking another swig from his beer. "She called me before I came, remember." His words were slurring a bit. "She wanted me to come back early."

"And you said no?"

"I asked for the night to think about it."

"Why?" She finished her beer and waved off the waiter when he asked if she wanted another one.

"'Cause I was coming out with you." He grinned and shook his head to the waiter and glanced at the clock on his phone. It was nearing one in the morning and they for sure were going to be closing soon.

"That's nice." He saw that her cheeks were red and flushed and her eyes glassy.

"Where's your husband?" It'd been a question that he'd wanted to ask all night but hadn't dared until then. Her hand squeezed his lightly and then she rested against the back of the seat her body slouching slightly.

"The Pentagon. He had business there with the DOD."

"Bigwigs."

She was giggling again. "He's a Major General, he goes there often but so do I. Always following orders." She was grinning again and stood, swooning as the alcohol hit her full force. He grasped her wrist and moved to steady her. "I'm fine."

"Sure you are. I'm driving you home." She shook her head. "Samantha, you're drunk. I'm driving you home." She acquiesced, pointed to the bathroom and made her way. Will paid the bar tab and waited for her to reemerge. When she moved up to him she wrapped her arm through his and leaned heavily on his side before handing him her keys. She was giggling and flirting relentlessly with him as they made their way outside and she took him to her vehicle.

It took him two tries to get the key in the lock on the passenger door. Unlocking it, he pulled it open and waited for her to sit. She didn't. Sam took his face by his cheeks and crushed her lips against his. Will shuffled, his feet making noise on the gravel underfoot and spun her until her back was against the cold metal of the car and her hips were in his hands. Her tongue was pressed against his and he could taste the light ale that she had been drinking. Her fists moved down to grab hold of his jacket, wrinkling the material. Will's hands ran up and down her sides, his hips pressing into her grinding.

She had her hands under his shirt and he moaned when she tweaked his nipples. He moved his own hand up to cup her breast and squeezed when she raked her nails down to his belt buckle. His other hand moved to the apex of her thighs and rubbed hard between her legs causing her to whimper and bite her lip. He kissed down the line of her neck until he ran into her blouse and she leaned further back into the side of the car. Her fingers carded through his hair and she tugged him back to kiss her fully.

"Are you… are you sure?" He whispered it quietly and harshly before kissing her neck again, his fingers still working against her and his other hand, then completely under her shirt, pinched her nipple and he ran the pad of his thumb over it.

"Yes." She groaned and moved against him as best she could. Her hands slid down again to his buckle and she began to pull it through the loops.

"What about—"

"Don't ask." He nodded to himself and reached behind her through the open car door just as she had her hand in his pants and squeezed him tightly. He moaned and fell into her body kissing her hard before unlocking the back door. He pulled back and dragged her with him until the back door could open. Once there was nothing behind her he beckoned her to sit in the car and she started to pull down his pants. He wasn't paying attention and suddenly her mouth was warm and hot around him. He grabbed her hair tightly by the pony and pulled and pushed at the same time. He had not been expecting that. She hadn't even teased him. Her tongue swirled in circles and she pulled back letting her teeth scrape lightly.

Will felt the moment that her jaw went slack and her tongue still. He used his hand that was wrapped in her locks and held her head still while his hips moved back and forth in and out of her. She was breathing heavily and holding on to his thighs, her nails digging into the sensitive skin just under his butt on the backs of his legs. When he felt the pressure building in his abdomen he pulled her away and bent down crushing his mouth to hers. She started to move back into the car and he followed, his hands prying at her jeans and pulling them down as she went.

Shutting the door behind him, Will was kneeling between her knees and he ran his hands up her smooth legs. He bent down and his mouth was on her. Sam backed up until she was half sitting, her body jerking and shaking under him. Her hand was tightly gripping his hair and if he hadn't been so intoxicated he was sure he would have made her stop but he didn't care in that moment. He had a beautiful woman under him who was willing. Suddenly she moved and he knew that she was in the midst of her orgasm. Her cheeks were flushed, her body was still and her breathing was slow. He didn't wait long and reached into his back pocket for his wallet and pulled out the condom that he always kept there.

Ripping it open he rolled it over himself and kissed her sweetly. She lifted her knees higher and he pressed against her. Slowly he pushed forward, his body once again encompassed in her heat. He stilled until she was kissing him and urging him onward with her hands against his butt and the movements working together. He was rocking in and out of her, his movements building and building until the familiar tingle was working in his spine. Her body was swishing against the backseat of the car with each thrust from him and her eyes were locked on his face. It was most unnerving to have a duplicate of Magnus staring back at him, like she would know what he was doing, but he didn't care. Shutting his lids he focused only on the sensations rolling around his nerves.

His hand snaked down between them and he began to rub at her. She tensed and her body was flattened against the door of the car, the arm rest digging into her back as the spurts of pleasure hit her hard. She was clenching down on him again while he was still thrusting in and out. He moved one last time just as she clenched on him and he spilled into the plastic surrounding him. Breathing hard he rested his head on her shoulder, his face in her neck and he tried to calm his racing heart. This had so not been what he was expecting.

He was kissing her softly and she was hardly responding back to him. It was a complete change from what she had been doing earlier. "I'm sorry." He whispered the words into her neck. "This was not my intention when we came out tonight."

"Nor was it mine." She breathed deeply and moved slightly. He knew that she could still feel him buried inside of her, but he wasn't sure that he wanted to move just yet. Her cold shoulder from where he was laying was certainly enough for him. "I've… I've never…" He could feel her blushing, the heat rising throughout her entire body. "I'm sorry; I don't know what to say."

He rubbed his lips against hers. "Then don't say anything." He felt, somewhere near his calf and knee, a buzzing sensation. Groaning he reached back and grabbed his phone out of his pocket of the jeans wrapped around his ankles and pulled it up. Looking at the caller ID he groaned again. Glancing at Sam who was staring at him with wide eyes he grimaced. "It's the boss. I'm so sorry." He flicked it open and answered. "Hey Magnus."

His head was close enough to hers that he knew she could hear every word that his boss was saying to him. "Will, did I wake you?"

"Not quite."

"I take it your date went well then?" She was laughing again.

"Yeah, yeah it went well." He gave a look of apology to the woman that he was still inside and that was still underneath him. "What do you need?"

"I need you to come back."

"Tonight."

"If at all possible."

"What happened?"

She took a deep break and spoke candidly. "We had a bit of an emergency and I need your expertise. The pterodactyl that was in being kept in London got loose again from their systems and confines. I need you to fly out there and arrange for transport back here. I'm taking over care for it."

"How's that going to work with Sally?"

"Sally's decided that she needs to go back home. After the massacre of the merfolk she feels they need her there. I have agreed and will be bringing her back in the morning."

He nodded to his boss, "Ok, I'll see what I can do."

"Will?"

Pausing as he was moving the phone away from his ear to hang up he pressed it back to his face. "Yeah?"

"I'm glad you had a good time tonight. Now come home."

"Right away boss." He hung it up and moved out of Sam sitting back on his heels. "Sorry, she's a bit… there's just a lot… it's hard to explain."

"Married to the job?"

"Something like that." He rolled the used condom off of him and reached back to open the door. She stopped him with a soft hand on his arm.

"I've never done anything like this before."

"Yeah, I kinda got that."

"I don't think you understand." She sat up. "I was married to my job. My husband was my commanding officer and never, not once did we break the regs. Not until… not until I was sent away for a very long time on a mission and we had no contact for almost a year. In all of that time, I only dated one or two people and never did I have sex with them on the first night."

"This wasn't a date."

"Your boss thinks it was."

He shook his head and got out of the car. He pulled up his pants and zipped just as a drunk couple walked past the vehicle. Sam followed suit and shut the door while he walked back to the patio of the bar to deposit the used condom and wrapper in the trash can that was there. When he came back she handed him a small bottle of hand sanitizer. "Thanks."

"I love my husband."

"I have no doubt of that."

"I shouldn't have done this."

Will took a deep breath and grasped her cheeks tossing the bottle in the open passenger seat. He kissed her gently. "It's too late to take it back." She nodded against him. "It's not like we're going to see each other again." Again she nodded. "Take a deep breath." She did. "How you deal with this is how everything is going to happen. You can tell him if you want, you can also not tell him. Either way you need to decide what happens from her on out." He was kissing her again, her back against the car and her hands under the bottom of his shirt on his hot skin. "Want me to drop you off?"

"Yeah." He held the door while she slid in before moving to the driver's side to take her home.


End file.
